


Like Moth to Flame

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire is not a vampire's friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Moth to Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 2006 for Stories_100. Prompt 052 - Fire

Fire is the child of the sun. One careless spark is all it takes to end a vampire's life. And so of course, Spike being Spike, he seeks it out. He flicks his lighter with fine disregard for personal safety, touches the dancing flame to the tip of a cigarette and draws the enemy deep into his lungs.

Buffy is the enemy too. Beautiful and deadly, just like fire. And so of course, Spike being Spike, he seeks her out. He flicks his tongue against the Slayer's lips, savours her sweet warmth and draws her ever closer to his heart.


End file.
